In My Life
by Million Voices
Summary: It is Athrun and Cagalli's wedding day, but Cagalli is afraid. But of what? AxC RxR plz [Oneshot]


In My Life

I thought I would give a shot at this angst and romance stuff (shudders at the thought) just to give it a try and see what you guys think of it. Just to let you know, this really wasn't easy for me to write.

Oh and before I forget. I'm not good with fashion, so I didn't describe what anybody was wearing, so please just use your imagination

Disclaimer: ……….. I really do not need to repeat myself.. But I will say that I do not own the song "In My Life" by Marques Houston

* * *

It was a nice beautiful and sunny day in Orb. The sun was shining brightly over the small island, but the sun's gaze seemed to be peering down on one particular place, a beautiful and huge beach house. Inside the mansion many screams of excitement can be heard from a particular blonde haired princess room. 

"Oh my gosh Cagalli, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Miriallia squealed while jumping up and down in her excitement.

Milly, Lacus and Murrue was in the room, starring in disbelief, at the blonde haired beauty standing before them

Cagalli chuckled at her friends excitement. "Thanks so much Milly."

"Wow, I can't wait to see Athrun's face when he see you. He's going to be so surprised, because when you think about it, this will be his first time seeing you in dress." Lacus pointed out.

"I know, but I don't think it would have that much of an affect on him."

"Oh please Cagalli, when he see you walking down that aisle, he is going to faint." Murrue said finally speaking up.

"Hehe, I guess." Cagalli said. She peered over her shoulder to get a glimpse at the clock that was sitting on her vanity table. 4:44, it read, the wedding starts at 5:00. After seeing that it was almost time for her leave this world as Cagalli Yula Attha, and return as Cagalli Zala, really made her feel really nervous. But this didn't go unnoticed by her friends.

_There are places _

_I remember_

Lacus walked up to her and put a comforting hand on her sister-in-laws shoulder. "Cagalli are you okay?" she asked her in concern.

She didn't respond. All she could do was sit down in the nearest chair, and cry.

"Cagalli !!" They all screamed and rushed to her in a panic.

"I'm okay guys… really, I' am."

"No your not Cagalli… please tell us what's wrong." Miriallia said. She sat down beside her and took her hand into hers and squeezed it to comfort the young woman.

"No really I'm okay." She said, trying to stop herself from crying any further.

"No you're not now tell us what is wrong with you." Lacus said to her.

"Please" she said while rising from her seat "just drop it, there is nothing wro-"

"Cagalli, stop it." Murrue screamed. She was really getting frustrated with Cagalli not telling them what was bothering her. "I don't see what the big deal is, just tell us, what is your problem."

_All my life_

_though some have changed_

"You want to know what my problem is" she started out in a deathly low voice "You want to know what my problem is" she said, now shouting. "I' am scared!!!"

None of them said a word, they were too shocked to hear her, Cagalli Yula Attha, admit that she was… scared. But of what was she so afraid of was the question.

"What are you afraid of Cagalli ?" Murrue asked walking up to her.

"I'm just afraid of life. I'm afraid of not knowing where my life is heading. I'm afraid of letting down all the people that I love the most. I'm afraid of letting him (Athrun) down. I'm afraid that he will one day leave me and never return… I'm afraid of admitting to myself that I' am nervous about marrying this man (Athrun), and not know whether or not I'm about to ruin his life."

_Some forever _

_not for better_

All of this was too much for Cagalli to bare, so she just fell on the floor and cried her eyes out.

They felt so bad for their friend. She was afraid, she was afraid of moving further in life, not knowing whether she would hurt everyone in the process… or hurting him.

_Some have gone _

_and some remain_

"Cagalli… please stop crying."

She did stop. She looked up to see Murrue kneeling down in front of her. It was then that Cagalli threw herself at the older woman and began to cry more hysterically. Murrue just sat there rubbing her back soothingly, and let her cry.

_All these places have their,_

_moments_

"Everything will all right Cagalli, everybody gets nervous when they are getting married." Murrue whispered into her ear soothingly. She waited a little while longer for Cagalli to calm down so that way she can be able to speak to her.

"Cagalli, you really want to marry Athrun, right? She asked.

Cagalli looked up at Murrue in disbelief. "Of course I want to marry Athrun, why would you ask me something like that."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes I love him, with all my heart… I love him more than life itself. I couldn't ask for anybody to replace him."

"And he loves you, right?"

Cagalli was silent before she started. "I know he loves me, and that's a fact." She then laughed to herself.

_With lovers and friends_

_I still can recall_

"Honestly, I don't know why he loves me so much. I'm a spoiled, bratty little tomboy who can't do anything right."

"That is not true Cagalli. If it was, then why would Athrun still be here." Murrue questioned her.

_Some are dead and some are,_

_living_

Cagalli gave a light chuckle and said "I always thought it was the great sex I gave him."

Murrue tried not to chuckle, really she did, but she couldn't help it. Not even Lacus, nor Milly, could help but let out a small chuckle.

"Yes, although I' am pretty sure that is one of the reasons why he is still with you, but you and I both know he is here with you right now, because he loves you, and only you. So don't doubt for one second, he will never leave you, and you will not ruin his life nor anybody elses for that matter. Don't worry about the future, worry about today. Because there is no guarantee on what tomorrow will bring, for there may not be a tomorrow. So live for today, and enjoy every moment of it… because once you start having kids you can forget about having any fun at all."

Cagalli laughed at the last thing she said, she couldn't help it. But she knew Murrue was right, and with that she stood up and glanced at the clock still sitting on her vanity table, 4:59.

She let out a much needed sigh "Your right Murrue" she grabbed her hand and helped her off of the floor. When she was finally up, Cagalli threw her arms around her and embraced her.

"Thank you so much Murrue, I really appreciate you helping me out."

"No problem Cagalli" she grabbed her hand and walked towards the door, while Milly and Lacus followed closely behind.

"Now it's time to go and see your husband to be."

When they reached the double doors, that separated Cagalli from her love, Lacus and Milly began to walk down the aisle, one after the other.

Then it was Murrue's turn. But before she left to walk down the aisle, she turned around to Cagaalli and smiled, "Good-bye Cagalli Yula Attha.". She then walked down the aisle and took her place next Lacus.

_In my life_

_I love them all_

Cagalli could only smile at what the brunette woman said.

. Finally, the bride took a step onto the red carpet that would lead her to her husband to be

_But of all these friends and lovers_

Once the bride took that step out onto that carpet, everyone that were there to witness the union between these to people, stood up from there seats in respect to the bride.

_There's no-one_

_compares with you_

Cagalli continued walking down the aisle at the beat of the wedding march. Many thoughts were going through her head at this moment. But once she looked at him standing there at the alter, all of her thoughts were immediately dismissed.

_and these memories_

_lose their meaning_

It seemed like forever when she finally reached him. But it was over now, she was standing beside him and holding his hand. He squeezed it to assure her that everything will be okay, and she knew it would.

_When I think of love_

_as something new_

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of these two people, Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Attha." The preacher said.

_though I know I'll never lose affection_

"Do you, Athrun Zala, take this man, as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do"

_for people and things_

He then turned to Cagalli.

"Do you, Cagalli Yula Attha, take this man, as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do"

_that lived before_

There was a loud roar from the audience as the couple exchanged rings.

_I know I'll often stop and think about them_

"Then if there is anybody here who have a reason as to why these two should not be joined together in holy matrimony, then speak now or forever hold your peace."

Nobody said a word. Noone would dare object to this union.

"Then it is an honor and a priviledge to pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

Athrun turned to his wife and pulled her veil from over her face and sealed their union with a kiss.

_In my life_

_I love you more_

Once we said our vows, and kissed, I knew there was nothing to worry about. I loved him, and he loved me, that's all that mattered. Whatever life has in store for us, doesn't scare me anymore. Because knowing that he is here, helping me along the way, I know we will make it through… together.

_In my life_

…_I love you more_

_yeah, yeah- eah- eah _

* * *

(If anybody would like to hear the song, then just go ahead and click on my homepage. It will take you to my myspace page, so when you get there scroll down until you get to my MP3 player. The song will be number 36 on my list, I hope you all will enjoy it. **OR **just scroll down my profile until you get to 2 links, click on the first one first link, it will take you to my Imeem playlist. The song will be number 11 on the list. ENJOY) 

That was sooooooo HARD for me to do.

I don't know about you guys, but that really killed me. Now if you all will excuse me, I got to go and save whatever dignity I got left.

Please RxR and let me know how I did. I nearly killed myself when I was writing this.


End file.
